Juliet and Romeo
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Seiryuu Kasane ganti penname. Inilah kegiatan para VocaUtau dalam mempersiapkan drama 'Romeo and Juliet' nanti! Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, ada pengumuman kalau pentas dramanya akan dipercepat menjadi tiga minggu lagi! Mana cukup, sih, waktunya? "MASTEEEEEEEEEEER!"
1. Chapter 1

**Juliet and Romeo**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**_Romeo and Juliet_ © William Shakespear**

**_Doraemon_ © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**Megurine Luka © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Kamui Gakupo © INTERNET Co.,Ltd and Yamaha Corp**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Minna! Bentar lagi ulang tahun sekolah kita nih!" Miku mengumumkan dengan ceria.

"Wah, selamat deh, kalau begitu." respon Luka―yang sedang memakan pocky―cuek, tidak menoleh pada Miku sama sekali.

Brak!

"Hei! Jangan makan sembarangan di saat rapat!" bentak Dell si ketua kelas seraya menggebrak meja Luka. "Kau melanggar peraturan sekolah Nomor 99 Tahun 20XX yang berbunyi 'Dilarang makan dan/atau minum saat rapat'! Hukuman bagi yang―"

"Kau mau?" tanya Luka seraya memberikan Dell sekaleng kopi.

"Ah, makasih." Lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas―atau karena saking cintanya dengan kopi kaleng bermerek 'Voyakiloid Coffee' itu?―Dell malah menerima sogokan Luka itu dan tidak jadi menghukumnya.

"Oooi! Dell no bakaaa!"

_'Gampang sekali dia disogok…'_ batin Luka yang kembali mengambil sebatang pocky.

"Eto… Boleh kulanjutkan rapatnya?" tanya Miku si ketua rapat, sweatdropped.

"Hai~!"

"Ehem!" Miku mendehem dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Konna―"

_"―Koto ii na~"_ nyanyi Kaito, melanjutkan kata 'konna' Miku tadi.

_"Dekitara ii na~"_ sambung Piko yang sedang sibuk bermain PSP.

_"Anna yume konna yume,"_ sambung Miki. _"Ippai aru kedo~"_

_"Minna minna minna_  
><em>Kanaete kureru<em>  
><em>Fushigi na pokke de kanaete kureru<em>

_Sora o jyuu ni tobitai na_  
><em>"He… Take koputaa~"<em>

_An an an_  
><em>Totemo daisuki<em>  
><em>Doraemon~"<em>

"BUKAAAN!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba, membuat sebagian besar seisi kelas mengalami gangguan telinga. "Hah… BaKaito, kau diam saja! Gara-gara kau nih!" serunya, menunjuk Kaito dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hai~" jawab Kaito layaknya anak baik.

"Begini, jadi, ada yang punya ide bagus untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita?" tanya Miku, tersenyum manis, puas karena akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku!" Gumi langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Yak! Silahkan, Gumi-chan!"

"Kita adakan festival wortel saja!" Gumi mengusulkan dengan kedua mata emerald green-nya yang tampak berbinar-binar. "Kita pakai pakaian bercorak wortel atau pakaian dari wortel, lalu buka stand yang menjual pernak-pernik dan makanan-minuman dari wortel! Pasti menyenangkan!"

"…" Yang lainnya cuma bisa sweatdropped dan jawsdropped mendengar ide gila Gumi itu. Oh, kecuali Luka yang super cuek, pastinya.

"E-eto… Ada yang punya ide lain?" tanya Miku panik.

"Aku!" Meiko mengangkat tangannya. Wortelnya diganti sake saja! Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Nanti kita dimarahin guru-guru, bego." ujar Akaito dengan sinis.

Grep!

Mendengar komentar dari Akaito, Meiko langsung mencengkram kerah seragam cowok 'awesome' itu. "Kau sedang cari gara-gara denganku ya! ? Huh! ?"

"Apa maksudmu! ?" tanya Akaito kesal. "Aku 'kan mengatakan fakta!"

"Itu opinimu, bukan fakta!" balas Meiko.

"Enak saja! Itu fakta, bego!"

"Bilang saja kau mau sake dan wortelnya itu diganti dengan cabe dan paprika! ? Huh! ?"

"Memang! Seenggaknya, dengan begitu 'kan nggak bakal dimarahi!"

"Cabe itu pedas, bodoh! Paprika juga nggak enak! Sake 'kan terbuat dari beras, makanya sehat!"

"Ngaco saja kau! Justru paprika itu yang menyehatkan! Kalau sake, yang lainnya bisa mabuk, nenek merah!"

"Diam kau, setan merah!"

"Setan nggak boleh ngomong 'setan'!"

"Kubunuh kaaau!"

"Uwaaa! J-jangan cekik akuuu!"

"Gyaaa! Akaitooo!" jerit Kikaito histeris. "Huwaaa! Taito, Kamaito, gimana nih! ?"

"Biarkan saja." jawab Taito dan Kamaito berbarengan dengan tidak berperasaannya.

"Oi, oi! Yamete, Mē-chan!" seru Meito.

"Aku nggak akan berhenti sebelum si bodoh ini mati!"

"Hiii!"

"A-Akai-nii sudah mati kok, Meiko-nee! Ma-makanya, tolong hentikan ya?" ujar Kikaito panik.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kikaito! Aku masih hidup, bodoh!" seru Akaito kesal.

"Shi neee!"

"Uwaaa!"

"M-Meiko!"

"Kaito! Tasuketeee!"

"…"

"Hiks… Rapat yang kuidamkan… Hiks…" Melihat keributan itu, Miku nangis darah.

"Hei, aku mau mengusulkan sesuatu." Ruko mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Hiks… Ya?" Miku―masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya―menoleh pada Ruko. "A-ada apa, Ruko?"

"Gimana kalau kita membuat drama?"

"!"

Usulan Ruko itu sukses menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"Wah! Ide bagus, Ruko-san!"

"Boleh juga! Kedengarannya menarik!"

"Ayo, ayo! Aku ikut!"

"Nice idea, Ruko!"

"Ruko-chan-ku memang hebat!"

"Kyaa! Ruko daisukiii!" seru Miku riang seraya memeluk Ruko. "Baiklah! Kita akan mengadakan drama untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah tersayang kita ini!"

"Yosh!"

"Drama sih, boleh saja." sahut Zatsune pelan.

"Masalahnya, kita mau memainkan drama apa? Huh?" sambung Zeito.

Mendengar ucapan yang sangat menancap dari kedua orang beraura gelap itu, yang lainnya langsung terdiam.

"… _Cinderella_ saja!" Rin mengusulkan dengan riang sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Membosankan! Itu 'kan sudah kuno, Rin!" protes Len.

"Mending kau juga bantu mengusulkan, Len!"

"_Pocahontas_!"

"_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_!"

"_Sleeping Beauty_!"

"_Titanic_!"

"_Doraemon_!"

"Nggak zaman!"

"_Hercules_!"

"_Batman_!"

"_Superman_!"

"_Spiderman_!"

"_Cinta Fitri_!"

"Ogah!―Hei! Siapa yang ngusulin itu! ?"

"_Alice in Wonderland_!"

"_The Little Mermaid_!"

"_Selendang Bidadari_!"

"_Momotarō_(1)! Kita bisa suruh Momotarō(2) jadi Momotarō(1)-nya!"

"O-oi…" Momotarō(2)―yang merasa tersinggung―mau protes, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

Ruang rapat pun kembali menjadi ribut.

"Shizuka ni shinasaaai!" seru Miku, tapi sayang, tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Semuanya sibuk berdebat.

"Sudah kubilang, _Cinderella_ saja! Biar kuno dan jadul, ceritanya 'kan bagus!"

"Nggak mau! Lebih baik _Doraemon_!"

"Serius dikit, Imōto. Nggak mungkin kita memainkan drama _Doraemon_…"

"Tapi, Tecchan~ _Doraemon_ 'kan bagus~"

"_Anpanman VS Karepanman_! Aku mau jadi Karepanman-nya, Tekkun jadi Anpanman-nya!"

"Kau diam saja, Sora no baka. Jangan ikut-ikutan bego dengan menyarankan anime. Dan aku nggak mau jadi Anpanman, kono yarō."

"Teto-tan nggak bego, Tecchan!"

"_Superman_ saja!"

Haku―yang dari tadi diam saja―mengangkat tangan kanannya, mau mengusulkan sesuatu. "A-ano…"

"_Magnet_!"

"Kau saja! Aku nggak mau jadi slash!"

"Kalau '_Just Be Friends_'?"

"…" Death glare dari Luka.

"M-maaf…"

Haku mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Ano ne, aku mau―"

"Kiyo-kun, Yuki mau jadi Snow White!"

"Kaai-san, kita harus menunggu keputusannya dulu."

"'_StargazeR_' gimana?"

"Asal jangan BaKaito yang jadi cowok pemain gitarnya itu! Huh!"

"Miku-chan jahat!"

"A-ano, mi-minna―"

"Kalian semua… DIAAAM!"

Brak!

Bentakan dan gebrakan meja dari Dell barusan sukses membuat yang lainnya terdiam, menatap Dell dengan kaget dan cengo. Dan begitu mereka melihat aura setan dari cowok workaholic itu, wajah mereka langsung memucat.

"Hiii! Ma-ma-maaf! Maafkan kami, Dell-sama!"

"Hmph," Dell mendengus pelan dan kemudian menoleh pada Haku. "Kau."

"! ?" Haku pun buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf. "G-gomennasai!"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kaya' orang bodoh saja, minta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas…" ujar Dell monotone―dan nancep―seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"T-tapi tadi―"

"Tadi kau mau mengatakan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Dell. "Katakan saja sekarang, mumpung mereka lagi diam."

"…" Haku tercengang. Nggak menyangka, ternyata Dell benar-benar baik padanya. "H-hai, arigatō, Dell," tersenyum manis pada Dell, ia lalu menoleh pada yang lainnya, "Aaa―M-minna-san, a-aku mau mengusulkan '_Romeo and Julie_t'…"

"Hah?"

"A-apa…?"

"'_Romeo and Juliet_'?"

"Haku yang…?"

"K-kalau kalian tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok," Haku buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya. "A-aku tidak memaksa, ha-hanya mengusulkan."

"…" Sesaat, yang lainnya terdiam. Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, mereka menjawab dengan serentak, "Baiklah! '_Romeo and Juliet_'!"

Haku tersenyum senang. Sementara Dell tersenyum puas, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Dell tersenyum seperti itu, jawabannya mudah. Tanpa Haku sadari, Dell men-death glare siswa-siswi lainnya agar mereka―mau nggak mau―menerima ide Haku. Simpel 'kan?

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Pembagian tugas selesai!" Miku mengumumkan dengan riang. "Nggak ada yang protes 'kan?"

"…"

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang protes satu pun. Miku pun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah! Kita mulai bekerja!"

"Yosh!"

Drap drap drap

Kumpulan tersebut mulai bubar. Ada yang kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil sesuatu, ada juga yang ke gudang. Semuanya tampak sibuk dan bersemangat, walau juga ada beberapa yang ogah-ogahan sih…

Miku―sebagai ketua―bertugas untuk mengatur yang lainnya. Bila ada yang lalai, akan ia tegur.

Yang bertugas membuat naskah drama adalah Vipperloid―Teto, Ted, Ruko, Ritsu, Tei, Miko, dan Oniko si murid baru. Ruko bilang, ia bisa membuat naskah drama itu sendiri. Tapi, karena akan memakan waktu yang lama―sementara ulang tahun sekolah mereka sebentar lagi―, Miku pun mengutus 7 orang lainnya untuk membantu Ruko.

Petugas pembuat setting background adalah Shion bersaudara―kecuali Kaiko yang perempuan dan Nigaito yang masih kecil―yang dibantu dengan Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Yūma, Al, dan Tonio.

Para perempuan yang stylish―seperti Luka, Iroha, Prima, Gumi, Mizki, dan yang lainnya―bertugas merancang dan membuat kostum-kostumnya. Sementara siswa-siswi lainnya sibuk membuat dan mengatur BGM untuk drama nanti.

Leon dan Lola juga tampak sedang sibuk. Mereka sedang membuat undian peran yang akan dimainkan.

Miku tersenyum lebar melihat semuanya bekerja. Kerja sama seperti ini adalah hal yang telah diimpikannya sejak dulu. Oke, lebay memang.

"Hey, Miku!" panggil Lola riang seraya melambaikan tangannya. "We've done! Now, you can―"

"?" Belum selesai Lola menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miku sudah memasang wajah bingungnya. Dia memang nggak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Kalau pun mengerti, paling-paling hanya 'yes' dan 'no'.

Leon menepuk pelan pundak Lola dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Lola, she is a Japanese, not a British like us. Also, she may not understand English.'

"… 'Kay, sorry…" respon Lola pelan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Leon tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas sebentar, mengelus-elus rambut Lola dan kemudian menjelaskan pada Miku, "Maksud Lola, 'Kami sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengundinya sekarang'."

"Ah," Miku tersenyum manis. "Sankyū, Leon!"

"Sama-sama."

"Oh ya!" Miku menjentikkan jarinya. "Biar menarik, kalian juga ikut undiannya saja!"

"Hah?"

"Huh? What did she say, Leon?"

"Ayo!" Tidak mempedulikan Leon yang cengo dan Lola yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, Miku langsung menarik lengan kedua orang keturunan Inggris itu dan memanggil yang lainnya.

Drap drap drap

"Minna! Minna!"

"?"

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

"Nani?"

"A-apa! ? A-apa ada kebakaran! ?"

"Diam, baka."

Men-death glare Kaito―si 'baka' tadi―sebentar, Miku lalu menunjukkan kotak berisi kertas nama-nama karakter yang akan diperankan. "Lihat! Sudah jadi!" serunya riang.

"Itu apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Gumi. "Kotak sumbangan?"

"Yah, maaf, nggak bawa duit." ujar Gumiya iseng.

"Ah! Miku-chan jadi penagih hutang!" ledek Iroha.

"Hei, dengerin dong!"

"Iya deh~"

"Ini," Miku mengangkat kotak yang sedang dibawanya itu dengan bangga―seperti seorang petinju yang baru memenangkan sebuah pertandingan―dan berkata lagi, "Isinya nama-nama karakter yang akan dimainkan―"

"Wah! Aku mau jadi Romeo!" seru salah seorang siswa―tidak menyadari ia telah menyela penjelasan Miku―yang kemudian langsung mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam kotak itu. "Itu peran yang paling cocok untukku yang awesome ini!"

"Enak saja! Aku juga mau!" timpal yang lainnya, ikut mengambil undian.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Aku mau jadi Juliet!"

"Nggak bakal! Itu peranku!"

"Mimpi saja kau! Aku yang akan menjadi Juliet-nya!"

Ruang rapat pun kembali ribut.

"M-minna…"

Srek!

Akaito―'si awesome' yang pertama kali mengambil kertas tersebut―membuka kertas undiannya. "Apa ya?"

_Lord Montague, Ayah Romeo_

"Oh! Ayah Romeo!" Akaito nyengir. Lumayan lah, dapat peran sebagai raja. Ia lalu menoleh pada yang lainnya dan bertanya, "Baiklah! Siapa cewek beruntung yang akan menjadi ibunya Romeo dan permaisuriku?" tanyanya dengan narsisnya. "Haha, kau ya, Neru?" tebaknya, menoleh pada Neru, masih dengan senyum lebar nan narsis di wajahnya.

"Mati saja kau." balas Neru kesal, masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"…" Dark aura dari Meiko.

"!" Akaito merinding seketika. "A-apa yang―"

"Me-Meiko-nee…?" Iroha menatap Meiko dengan ngeri. "D-dōshite, Meiko-nee?"

Piko ikut menatap Meiko dengan ngeri. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau…"

"Kiyo-kun, Meiko nee-chan jadi 'oni' di '_Romeo and Juliet_' ya?" tanya Yuki dengan polos seraya menarik bagian bawah baju Kiyoteru.

"T-tidak ada peran 'oni' di '_Romeo and Juliet_', Kaai-san…" jawab Kiyo pelan, ngeri dengan aura menyeramkan dari Meiko itu. "I-itu berarti, Sakine-san menjadi―"

_Lady Montague, Ibu Romeo_

"Kubunuh kau… Aka-Oni…" sahut Meiko pelan, aura gelap yang dikeluarkannya pun terasa semakin mencekam.

"Hieee! ?"

Sesaat kemudian, terjadilah perang antara Meiko dan Akaito. Lagi.

"…" Yang lainnya pun kembali sweatdropped.

"Yah, jadi ayahnya Juliet…" ujar Kaito lesu. Apa boleh buat, dia 'kan ingin sekali menjadi Romeo.

"BaKaito, high five yuk!" panggil Miku yang kemudian ber-high five ria dengan Kaito yang kebingungan. "Lihat, lihat! Aku jadi ibunya Juliet!" serunya riang, tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan kertas yang didapatnya pada Kaito.

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya Kaito, mulai tersenyum lebar.

Miku mengangguk.

"Yosh!" Kaito kembali ceria dan ber-high five ria dengan cewek pujaan hatinya itu. "Kita berjuang sama-sama ya, Miku-chan!"

"Ya!"

"Kau jadi siapa, Gumi?" tanya Gumiya, melirik kertas milik Gumi.

"… Rosaline, cinta pertamanya Romeo," jawab Gumi agak nggak niat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Count Paris, tokoh antagonis yang juga naksir Juliet itu," Gumiya memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap kertas yang diambilnya dengan jengkel. "Hah… Aku 'kan mau jadi Romeo-nya~"

"Kalau misalkan Juliet-nya Kiku-nee, Meiko-nee, atau Tei-nee, kau tetap mau jadi Romeo?" tanya Miki iseng.

"Tentu saja nggak." jawab Gumiya ngeri.

"Luka-chan, imōto-ku yang paling manis sedunia~" panggil Luki dengan nada merayu.

"Luki-kun, ani-ku yang paling gombal sedunia~" respon Luka cuek, meniru nada bicara Luki tadi. "Apa?"

"Heh, sopan dikit kau dengan kakakmu sendiri," gerutu Luki kesal. "Kau jadi siapa, Luka-chan? Aku kurang beruntung nih, cuma jadi Mercutio, saudaranya Paris dan sahabatnya Romeo."

"Romeo." jawab Luka pelan, juga singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Hah?"

"…"

"Etto, maksudku, aku jadi sahabatnya Romeo, Luka-chan, bukan Ro―"

Luka menghela nafas dan menyela ucapan Luki, "Aku. Romeo-nya. Bodoh."

"A-apa…?" Mendengar itu, Luki memasang tampang nggak percaya. Masa' Luka―imōto-nya yang paling cantik, manis, imut, stoic, sekseh, cakep sedunia―jadi Romeo yang notabene cowok?

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Luka mendengus pelan.

Grep!

Cowok berambut pink itu mencengkram kedua bahu adiknya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Serius, Luka-chan! Jangan bercanda!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini, shisukon?" balas Luka, agak kesal juga sama kakaknya yang sister-complex ini.

"Luka―"

"UWAAA!" teriak Gakupo histeris tiba-tiba.

"K-kenapa, Gaku-nii! ?" tanya Rin dan Len berbarengan, kaget.

"Ada apa! ?" tanya Ted.

"Kamui-san, ada apa! ?" tanya Kiyo cemas.

"Jangan mati, Gaku!" seru Kaito nggak nyambung.

Bletak!

Taito menjitak kepala Kaito, jengkel.

"T-tidak mungkin, gozaru!" seru Gakupo, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu. "S-saya―Ju-Juliet-dono… Gozaru…"

"Kaya'nya nggak pakai embel-embel 'dono'-nya deh." ucap Mizki, sweatdropped. "Bagus dong, aku jadi Nurse, pelayannya Juliet nih."

"Ini gawat, gozaru!" seru Gakupo lagi, hampir menggebrak meja. "Masa' aku harus jadi perempuan, gozaru ka! ?"

"Biasa aja sih, Gaku-nii…" cibir Len. "Paling nanti Gaku-nii cuma disuruh pakai baju cewek dan pakai make-up," ujarnya lagi, menghela nafas sebentar. "Sekilas, Gaku-nii 'kan sudah mirip cewek." ledeknya kemudian.

Yang lainnya tertawa, sementara Gakupo tersenyum masam, nggak bisa membalas ucapan si shota Kagamine itu.

"Uuh… M-maaf…" Haku menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan mulai menangis. "Ma-maaf… Hiks… G-gara-gara aku me-mengusulkan '_Romeo and Juliet_', Gakupo-san jadi―Uuh… Hiks, maafkan aku…"

"B-bukan salahmu kok, Haku!" Meiko buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Akaito dan menghampiri Haku, berusaha menghiburnya. "Tanggung jawab kau, banci terong! Haku jadi nangis nih!" serunya, menatap Gakupo dengan sinis.

"Tapi aku―"

"Nggak ada alasan bagimu, jelek," ucap Dell sinis. Ia lalu menoleh pada Haku dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ini bukan salahmu kok."

"U-uuh… Hiks… Gomennasai…"

"Awas saja kau, jelek." ucap Dell lagi, kembali menatap Gakupo dengan sinis.

"K-kenapa aku yang disalahkan, gozaru ka! ?"

"Memang itu salahmu kok," jawab Luka seraya berjalan ke sebelah Gakupo dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Hah?" Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Luka-sama―"

"Aku Romeo-nya."

"…"

"APA! ?" teriak seisi kelas―kecuali Luka sendiri, Gakupo yang masih cengo, dan Luki yang masih pundung di pojokan―kaget.

"Lu-Luka-sama…" Gakupo yang tadi cengo, sekarang ganti menatap Luka dengan berbinar-binar. Ia lalu memeluk Luka dengan erat. "Huwaaa! Kita memang jodoh, gozaru!"

"Yamete kure…"

"Nasu no bakaaa! Cepat lepaskan Luka-chan!" amuk Luki―yang sadar imōto-nya tercinta dalam 'bahaya' dan kembali bangkit―seraya melepaskan Luka dari pelukan Gakupo secara paksa dan kemudian menghajar si samurai-wannabe itu. "Sampai bumi kiamat pun, aku nggak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Luka-chan!"

"Luka-san, daijōbu ka?" tanya Tekuno cemas.

"Ya," Luka mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gakupo―yang sedang meminta pertolongan siapa pun agar Luki berhenti menghajarnya―dan menghela nafas. "… Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…"

**-Tsudzuku-**

**... Saya nggak awesome banget sih. Bukannya bales review dan lanjutin fic multichap, malah bikin fic baru lagi '==a -barunyadar-  
>Eniwei -plak-, Gakun otan-ome~! 8D<strong>

**Yak, 31 Juli, tanjōbi-nya Gakun =w=  
>Fun Fact (?): Hari ulang tahun Gakun sama dengan hari ulang tahun Juliet dengan kalender zaman dulu -buagh-<br>Jadi, kesimpulannya (?), Gakun cocok jadi Juliet 'kan? XD -dihajar-  
>Kalau nggak percaya, silahkan Wikirks (?) =w=d<strong>

**Keterangan:**

**Momotarō(1): Momotarō, nama karakter utama dalam dongeng Jepang, '_Momotarō_'. **  
><strong>Momotarō(2): Momone Momotarō, UTAUloid, 'kakak laki-laki' dari Momone Momo. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**-Latihan drama pun dimulai-**

Waktu yang tersisa sebelum acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka adalah lima minggu lagi. Yah, lumayan cukup untuk latihan―

"TIDAAAAK!"

―kan…?

"Mikuuu…" Mikuo, yang tadi berada tepat di sebelah Miku, mengelus-elus telinganya. Tampak sebuah urat menyilang yang lumayan besar di dahinya. "Ada apa, adik tercintaku yang manis? ― Nggak usah teriak-teriak kali, woi!" omelnya kesal.

"Kuo-kun! Ini gawat!" Miku kelihatannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan dan bentakan kakak kembarnya tadi; ia malah menarik kerah seragam Mikuo dan menarik dan mendorongnya berulang kali. "Ini gawat, Kuo-kuuuun!"

"H-he-he-hei! Lepaskan!" seru Mikuo kesal.

"Ah," Miku melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam Mikuo. "Maaf." ujarnya kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, membuat Mikuo semakin kesal. Ah, andai saja Miku semanis Kaiko… Mikuo pasti akan sabar menghadapinya.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Mikuo sambil membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan gara-gara Miku tadi.

"Itu!" Miku menunjuk ke arah Gakupo yang sedang sibuk menghafalkan dialog dramanya bersama Luka. "Gawat banget!"

Mikuo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Miku dengan bingung. "Apa? Si manusia terong itu?"

"Iya! Gakun!" Miku mengangguk.

Mikuo tampak semaking bingung. "Apanya yang gawat? ― Bukannya dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Gawat itu kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah jadi terong raksasa berkostum samurai dan baling-baling bambu**(1)** di kepalanya, _im_ō_to_." ujarnya ngawur.

Miku mendecih pelan, ekpresi wajahnya tampak jelas sekali mengatakan '_Kuo-kun bodoh, sotoy, bawel, gaje lagi_'. Mikuo hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sebelum ia mengamuk. Tapi, Miku, tanpa menggubris ekspresi wajah Mikuo yang juga jelas mengatakan '_Bilang apa kau, hah! ? Anak kecil sepertimu nggak pantas ngomong begitu!_', malah melanjutkan curcolnya yang tertunda tadi, "Tadi aku ngebayangin Gakun pakai gaun Juliet-nya, jadi cantik banget~!" Dan Miku pun terbawa ke dunianya sendiri dan mulai ber-_fangirling_ ria. "Kyaaa! Terlalu cantiiik~!"

Mikuo _sweatdropped_, capek meladeni adik kembarnya itu. Ia pun meninggalkan Miku yang sekarang sedang sibuk ber-'kya-kya-kya' ria. Kemudian, laki-laki berambut _teal_ itu teringat akan tugas yang diberikan padanya tadi; membawa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan ke aula. Sebenarnya, sih, itu tugas Meiko, dan Meiko-lah yang menyerahkan tugas itu pada Mikuo (dan sepertinya Meito juga). Dan kalau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik menuruti perintah sang _Ma-Ōjo_, bukan?

_Tap tap tap_

"Yo, Kuo!"―Oh, _speak of the devil_, orang yang baru saja disebutkan namanya itu muncul di hadapan Mikuo sambil menyengir.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kuo', Ito." balas Mikuo sinis.

"Hei, kau sendiri juga, berhenti memanggilku 'Ito'," balas Meito kesal. "Minggir kau. Nggak lihat, aku lagi bawa barang segini banyak?"

"Aku juga bawa banyak barang, bodoh!" balas Mikuo lagi. "Kalau kau mau aku minggir, nih, sekalian bawain barang-barang ini!"

"Enak saja! Nggak mau! Aku bukan pesuruhmu, bocah! Yang lebih muda mengalah, dong!"

"Aku bukan bocah! ― Dan, apa! ? Yang lebih muda harus mengalah! ? Oh, dengar, _jicchan_, di mana-mana, yang lebih tua itu yang harus mengalah!"

"Aku bukan _jicchan_―"

"K-_konnichiwa_~!"

Mendengar suara itu, Mikuo dan Meito langsung berhenti bertengkar, lalu menoleh pada Kaiko dengan wajah merona merah.

"K-_konnichiwa_, Kai-chan!"

Kaiko tersenyum manis. "N-_nee_, a-apa kalian berdua bisa tolong membantuku membawakan barang-barang ini?" tanyanya, menunjuk dua buah kardus besar di belakangnya.

Mikuo dan Meito _jawsdropped_.

"Ah!" Kaiko tampak panik tiba-tiba; pandangan matanya tertuju pada kardus yang masing-masing dibawa Mikuo dan Meito. "M-maaf! A-aku nggak lihat kalau kalian sedang sibuk!"

"Kai-chan―"

"Ma-maaf!" Kaiko membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dengan usahanya sendiri, ia mengangkat dua kardus besar itu. "U-uuh…"

"Wa-wa-uwaa―Kai-chan…!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba, tampak panik. "A-akan kami bantu! Kami nggak keberatan sama sekali kok!" serunya lagi sambil merangkul bahu Meito, mencubit punggungnya dari belakang.

"E-eh? T-tapi Kuo-kun―"

"Ya! Nggak apa-apa kok!" timpal Meito yang juga tampak panik. "Segini doang, sih, kecil! Justru kami juga senang karena bisa membantu Kai-chan!" serunya sambil merangkul bahu Mikuo, balas mencubit bahunya dari belakang.

"Ho-_hontō ni_?"

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

"Ha-_hai_! _Arigatō gozaimasu_, Kuo-kun, Mē-kun!" Kaiko tersenyum manis. Melihatnya saja, Mikuo dan Meito merasa melayang ke Surga tingkat 7 seketika.

Alhasil, demi Kaiko mereka tercinta, Mikuo dan Meito pun membawa masing-masing satu kardus besar itu; tentu saja sebenarnya mereka keberatan. Sekedar informasi untuk _readers_, inilah akibatnya kalau sok _gentleman_.

"A-_ano_, Kai-chan…" panggil Mikuo yang tangannya mulai kesemutan.

"Hm?" Kaiko mendongak menatap Mikuo dengan senyum manisnya.

"K-kau―Baik sekali, tadi kau mau membawa dua buah kardus b-besar ini s-sendirian…" ujar Mikuo, bermaksud memuji, mungkin.

"I-iya," timpal Meito yang wajahnya sudah mulai tampak pucat. "K-kau nggak ke-keberatan?"

"_Etto_…" Kaiko menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya, itu karena ― Bukan aku…"

"Eh?"

Kaiko menunjuk kardus yang dibawa Mikuo. "Itu dari Miya-kun," lalu yang dibawa Meito. "Yang itu dari Luki-kun."

"… Hah?"

"Waktu aku kebetulan lewat di depan gudang, mereka memintaku untuk membawakan kardus-kardus itu. Karena aku pikir mereka sedang sibuk, makanya aku membawakannya." ucap Kaiko lagi dengan polosnya, tidak menyadari adanya aura membunuh nan besar dari Mikuo dan Meito.

_Bruk!_

Mikuo dan Meito langsung meletakkan (menjatuhkan) kardus-kardus itu ke lantai dan kemudian berlari mencari Luki dan Gumiya. "Luki dan Gumiya―Mereka itu…! Berani-beraninya menyuruh Kai-chan yang baik hati!"

_Drap drap drap_

"LUKIIII! GUMIYAAA! _TEMERAAAAA_!"

Teriakan Mikuo dan Meito menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sementara dua orang _bishie_ yang namanya diteriakkan itu tadi, mulai berfirasat buruk dan langsung mencari tempat persembunyian.

"E-eh! ?" Kaiko jadi panik sendiri. "K-Kuo-kun, Mē-kun, me-mereka nggak bersalah kok!" serunya sambil berlari mengejar Mikuo dan Meito.

"Ha-haha…" Sementara itu, Len, yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga, s_weatdropped_.

"Kenapa, Len?" tanya Rin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Itu, Mikuo-senpai dan Meito-senpai," Len menunjuk ke arah koridor yang tadi dilewati duo pecinta Kaiko itu. "Me-mereka itu… Sebegitu cintanya sama Kaiko-senpai, ya… Haha…" Len _sweatdropped_ lagi.

"Kalau kubilang, daripada 'cinta', mereka lebih kayak nganggep Kaiko-senpai sebagai adik mereka, deh…" respon Rin, ikut _sweatdropped_.

"Haha, iya ya…" Len tertawa garing. Ia lalu menoleh sebentar pada Rin dengan wajah memerah dan buru-buru membuang mukanya dari hadapan kakak kembarnya itu. "T-tapi, Rin nggak menganggapku sebagai 'adik kembar saja', kan?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E-eh?" Mendengar pertanyaan Len itu, wajah Rin pun memerah. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "T-tentu saja ng-nggak…" Lalu mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. "A-aku suka Len!" serunya, tersenyum manis.

Wajah Len semakin memerah dan ia ikut tersenyum manis. "A-aku juga―"

"Rin-chan~!" panggil Gumi, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Gumi-senpai!" Rin tersenyum lebar, rona merah di wajahnya memudar. "Ada apa?"

"Kau dicari Miki-chan, tuh," jawab Gumi sambil menarik pelan lengan Rin, membawanya pergi dari Len. "Jangan cuma mesra-mesraan sama Len dong!" ujarnya kemudian. Cemburu, mungkin. Maklum, Gumiya kan suka jahil dengannya; jarang-jarang mereka bisa akur dan mesra seperti si kembar Kagamine ini.

"Baiklah~" jawab Rin agak nggak niat. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Len dan berkata, "Lain kali saja ya, Len?"

"Uuh…" Len menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Luka duduk di sebuah kursi, berhadapan dengan Gakupo yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Sementara Luka sibuk menghafalkan dialog untuk drama nanti, Gakupo malah sibuk memandangi Luka-sama-nya tersayang. Kalau saja Luki dan Tekuno melihatnya, bisa mati dia.

"… Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba, menatap Gakupo dengan sinis.

"_Are_?" Gakupo, seakan baru bangun dari hibernasi, memasang wajah begonya. "Kenapa, gozaru ka?"

Luka menghela nafas dan ganti menatap Gakupo dengan jengkel. "Hafalkan dialogmu, sana. Jangan sampai dramanya nanti gagal." ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah _samurai-wannabe_ itu.

"Tapi, Luka-sama―"

"Diam. Dan. Jangan. Protes."

Gakupo baru saja mau protes (soal dialog Juliet-nya, pastinya), tapi langsung diam begitu di-_death glare_ Luka.

Gakupo menghela nafas sambil membolak-balik lembaran naskah dialog drama itu, jengkel. Maksudnya ― ayolah ― Kamui Gakupo kan, seorang cowok tulen! ― Yah, walaupun tampangnya agak nggak meyakinkan, sih… Memang, sih, dia serasa masuk surga tingkat ketujuh karena menjadi lawan main Luka (juga karena sukses membuat Luki dan Tekuno cemburu). Tapi masa' ia harus menjadi cewek, berbicara ala cewek, berdandan ala cewek, dan ber-_crossdressing_ ria? Dia 'kan bukan Len, Piko, Ritsu, atau *uhuk*Ted*uhuk* Taya yang rela di-_crossdress_ gitu. Dia juga bukan Kamaito dan Ritsu yang suka berbicara ala cewek.

Kalau Luka, sih, mending. Cewek berperan sebagai cowok, jauh lebih baik, kan?

"Juliet, oh, Juliet, turunkanlah rambutmu yang panjang dan indah…" Luka mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca salah satu dialog Romeo-nya yang ngelantur itu.

"_Areee_?" Mendengar kalimat itu, Gakupo cengo. "Juliet-dono berambut panjang seperti Rapunzel-dono, gozaru ka?" tanyanya polos, persis seperti orang bego.

Kesal, Luka melempar naskah dramanya ke wajah mulus Gakupo. Cewek cantik berambut pink panjang itu lalu menoleh ke arah lain. "Hei! Siapa yang bikin dialog ngawur ini! ?" tanyanya kesal.

**-Sementara itu, di ruang ganti baju perempuan-**

"Ruko-chan, Luka-tan ngamuk, tuh…" Teto ― yang sedang mencoba-coba kostumnya ― menyikut pelan Ruko.

"Hm?" Ruko menundukkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Teto dengan bingung. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan yang menulis bagian Juliet-Rapunzel itu," jawab Oniko yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari kostum untuk Juliet. "Kau macem-macem, sih…"

"Nggak apa-apa, dong!" balas Ruko, nyengir. "Kan biar seru!"

"Seru, sih, boleh~" Tei ikutan nimbrung. "Tapi kalau rambut panjang kan, ceritanya beda lagi, Ruko-chan~"

"Iya," Oniko mengiyakan ucapan Tei. "Juliet, ya, Juliet. Rapunzel, ya, Rapunzel. Jangan dicampur-aduk, dong."

"_Eto_, kalau nggak salah, tadi Rook-nii juga ada nulis bagian ngawur, deh~" sahut Miko, mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya yang lainnya, mulai berfirasat buruk.

Miko meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tangannya yang satu lagi. "Tadi Rook-nii ada nulis adegan di mana Romeo-kun dan Juliet-chan mati karena apel beracun~!" ujarnya lagi dengan riang dan polosnya.

Ruko cengo, yang lainnya ber-_facepalm_ ria.

"… Kalian memang cocok, ya, sesama ngawur…" sahut Teto pelan, entah menghina atau memuji. "_Kimitachi wa jitsu ni baka dana_…"

"Ho-oh." Yang lainnya (minus Ruko dan Teto sendiri) mengangguk setuju.

**-Kembali ke Luka dan Gakupo-**

"Ck," Luka mendecih kesal. "Ini pasti kerjaan Ruko dan Rook." gerutunya, menatapi beberapa adegan yang ngelantur.

"Bukannya jadi seru kalau begini, gozaru ka?" tanya Gakupo, tersenyum lembut pada Luka. "Jadi drama '_Romeo and Juliet_'-nya tidak _monotone_ dan tidak sedih terus~" ucapnya polos.

"… T-terserahlah!" respon Luka yang wajahnya merona merah tiba-tiba, entah kenapa. "A-aku nggak mau tahu lagi! Huh!" serunya kemudian, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Gakupo. Ah, dasar _tsundere_~

"Luka-chan _no baka_!" rutuk Iroha yang dari tadi mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Luka dan Gakupo. "Dasar _tsundere_! Padahal, itu tadi kesempatan bagus! Aaargh!"

"… Kau sedang apa, Iroha-san?" tanya Mizki, _sweatdropped_.

"Sedang mengintip, sepertinya." jawab Lily.

Mikiya menyikut pelan Iroha. "Jangan ngintip orang pacaran terus, nanti nggak dapat jodoh, loh~" ledeknya.

"U-ukh! K-kau diam saja, Mikiya!"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Aku nggak relaaaaaaa!"

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara teriakan Hatsune Miku.

"Kenapa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito sambil mengelus-elus telinganya. Untung saja, Kaito jauh lebih sabar daripada Mikuo. Yak, saya ulangi; JAUH lebih sabar daripada Mikuo *digaplok Mikuo*

"Aku nggak rela jadi tokoh antagonis!" Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, cemberut, dan membuatnya terlihat imut. "Ibunya Juliet kan, jahat, nggak merestui hubungan Romeo dan Juliet!"

"Ha-haha…" Mendengar jawaban Miku itu, Kaito tertawa garing dan _sweatdropped_; ternyata cuma gara-gara hal sepele, toh. "Tapi, karena Miku-chan jadi ibunya Juliet, Miku-chan jadi lawan mainku, kan?" tanyanya kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menghibur Miku.

"I-iya, sih…" Wajah Miku sedikit merona merah. "Tapi masa' Juliet-nya nanti lebih tinggi daripada orang tuanya? Kan nggak lucu!" katanya lagi, mengingat tinggi tubuh Gakupo yang lebih tinggi daripada Miku dan Kaito.

_'Menurutku, lucu malah.'_ batin Kaito nggak nyambung. "Tapi kalau misalkan Miku-chan jadi Juliet, Miku-chan jadi pasangan Luka-chan dong?"

"Eh?" Miku cengo, lalu merinding seketika. "Aku nggak mau jadi _slash_! Aku masih _straight_!"

Kaito tertawa kecil lagi.

_Tuk!_

"Uwaaa!"

"Kyaaa! ?"

"Hayo! Jangan bermesraan di tempat sepi!" seru Meiko, si tersangka yang tadi mengagetkan Miku dan Kaito dengan menempelkan dua buah kaleng minuman dingin ke punggung mereka.

"Mē-chan, jangan mengagetkanku, dong!" protes Kaito.

"Meiko nee-chan jahat!" timpal Miku. "Kalau aku jantungan, gimana?"

"Hehe, maaf, maaf~!" Meiko menyengir, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Cewek berambut coklat pendek itu lalu memberikan sepasang sejoli itu dua buah kaleng minuman dingin yang dibelinya tadi. "Nih, untuk kalian. Kalian pasti capek, habis latihan, kan?"

Kaito dan Miku menerima minuman itu dengan senang.

"Waaah, makasih, Meiko nee-chan!" Miku tersenyum manis.

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "_Sankyuu_, Mē-chan! Tumben Mē-chan baik, biasanya kan jahat~" ujarnya yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

Meiko mencubit pelan pipi kanan Kaito, kesal, tapi ikut tertawa. "Apa kau bilang? Aku memang baik hati, tahu! Dasar!"

Kaito tertawa lagi. Melihatnya, Miku juga ikut tertawa.

"Huh." Tapi, Akaito, yang (sudah dari tadi) berada di belakang Meiko, mendengus kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Meiko risih, bersiap menghajar si Shion merah itu. "Kalau mau bilang sesuatu, bilang saja! Nggak usah mendengus begitu segala! Kau seperti banteng saja."

"Hmph, bukan apa-apa." jawab Akaito singkat, langsung membuang muka dari hadapan Meiko. _'Nggak mungkin aku bilang padanya kalau aku cemburu melihatnya bersama Kaito, kaaaaaan…'_ batinnya. ―Oh, ketahuan sudah; Akaito naksir Meiko.

"Huh? Dasar aneh."

"Ah! Senpai-tachi ada di sini, rupanya." ujar Piko, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri keempat orang itu.

"Piko-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"E-e_tto_… A-aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, ta-tapi tadi Yuki-chan menyuruhku untuk memanggil yang lainnya untuk berkumpul d-di aula." jawab Piko sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Miku, agak gugup. Entah kenapa, si Utatane ini selalu gugup saat berbicara dengan perempuan.

"Eh? Baiklah~"

**-Beberapa saat kemudian, di aula-**

"Ada apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa, nih?"

"Sensei, ada apa?"

Dengan panik, Kiyoteru menyuruh murid-muridnya diam. "A-_ano_, t-tolong diam sebentar, _minna-san_…"

"Sensei, kita kan sedang sibuk latihan! Kenapa dipanggil tiba-tiba, sih?" protes Gumi.

Kiyoteru mendehem, menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk diam. Setelah semuanya diam, Kiyoteru lalu mengumumkan, "E-_etto_, karena permintaan dari kepala yayasan sekaligus pemilik dan kepala sekolah kita yang misterius, alias 'Master'…"

Cukup dengan mendengar kata 'Master' itu, para murid langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Master kan, orang yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini; dia bisa memerintahkan siapa saja untuk melakukan apa saja, dan tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Bahkan Dell yang galak, Meiko si mantan preman sekolah, dan Luka yang masa bodo' juga nggak pernah (nggak berani) membantah Master.

Kiyoteru melanjutkan, "… M-maka, kita akan mementaskan drama ini tiga minggu lagi."

"E-EEEEEH! ?"

"T-tapi, Sensei, itu kan terlalu cepat!" protes Miki.

"Betul! Kita juga nggak mungkin menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu!" timpal Rook.

"Lagipula, kenapa harus dipercepat? Drama ini kan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah kita! ― Dan itu juga masih lima minggu lagi!" Yang lainnya menambahkan.

Mendengar protesan-protesan murid-muridnya itu, Kiyoteru ingin sekali membalas dan berteriak, _"PROTES KE MASTER, DONG!"_, tapi karena ia merupakan tipe orang yang susah marah, jadi ia hanya merespon dengan pelan, "S-sebenarnya, ini karena Master…" Ia menarik nafas. "Master bilang, karena tanggal 31 Juli ― yang notabene tiga minggu kemudian ― beliau mau jalan-jalan ke Hawai… Jadi…" Pria berkacamata itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. "Yah… Begitulah… Kalian tahu sendiri…"

"APAAAAAAAAAA! ?"

Spontan saja, aula tersebut langsung dipenuhi teriakan para pelajarnya.

"MASTEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Menghela nafas lagi, Kiyoteru berjalan menuruni tangga podium.

"MASTER CURAAAAAAANG! KAMI KAN JUGA INGIN IKUT KE HAWAAAAAAAI!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, guru itu terjatuh dari tangga yang sedang dituruninya.

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Yak! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Seiryuu, dan rekan saya, Sakurane a.k.a Kasane, di '_Juliet and Romeo_'! 8D #apaini #jayus #abaikan  
><strong>

**Sebenarnya, ini mau saya _update_ pas ulang tahun Luka kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarin (?). Tapi, yah, tahu sendiri kan, saya pemalas ._. #plak  
>Jadi, maaf menunggu setahun lebih, ya, <em>minna<em>-san (_ _")**

**Soal yang bernomor (1), yang baling-baling bambu itu, _minna_-san pasti tahu dong, kalau Gakun rambutnya dikuncir pakai kunciran aneh gitu? Nah, apakah ada yang merasa kalau model kunciran rambut Gakun itu mirip dengan baling-baling bambu alias _take copter_ punya Doraemon? XD**

**Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau saya seenaknya memasukkan _hints_ KuoKaiMei/MeiKaiKuo~ Itu _pair triangle_ favorit saya, sih~ Te-he~ #plak  
>Dan, <em>hell yeah<em>, AkaiMei! Wuuuuut! 8D *dilempar sendal karena berisik*  
><strong>

**P.S: _Cover image_-nya itu gambar saya sendiri, lhoooo XD #terusapa #pamernih #doubleplak  
><strong>


End file.
